


Miscommunication

by ImaginaryVoyage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bi!Chloe, Bi!Jeremy, Eating Disorders, F/F, I LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE CHISTINE AND JENNA JUST FLUFFY GIRLS IN LOVE SO THEYRE TOGETHER, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Michael, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pan!Brooke, Pining, Post-Squip, SAME WITH RICH ND JAKE!!, Self-Harm, ace!pan!christine, alright here are some actual tags??, also brooke nd chloe are ultra lesbians like bitch you guys need to calm doWN, chLOE ND BROOKE KISS ND CUDDLE 24/7 ITS CUTE AND DISGUSTING, gay!michael, group chat!!!, ill update the tags as i go!!, inhale, its not that bad i swear i dont want this to be that edgy, jeremy has ptsd kinda??, jeremy nd michael are gay nd in love shh, lots of texting??, pan!jake, trans!gay!rich, trans!lesbian!jenna, vore jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryVoyage/pseuds/ImaginaryVoyage
Summary: Just like,, another group chat thing?? But there will be more real life shit don't worry!!I don't really have a plot in mind this is just kind of like,, I'll make it up as I go!!I'll try to update every day?? The longest amount of time I'll go without forcing myself to update is like 3 days so don't worry!!^^^ that was a lie because im a hoe but ill try to update every so often





	1. i t b e g i n s

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i really shouldn't be starting this as I've only done one other chaptered fic before but!! Ill try my best
> 
> Player 1 - Michael  
> Player 2 - Jeremy  
> Christiiiiine~ - Christine  
> rolaninthedeep - Jenna  
> Gaykey D - Jake  
> babblingbrooke - Brooke  
> valentinesday - Chloe  
> richbitch - Rich  
> (These will probably change!!)

\- "Christiiiiine~" added "Player 1", "Player 2", and 5 others to the chat -

\- "Christiiiiine~" Named the chat - "frens!! c:" -

Player 1: christine,,, the chosen name,, is l i t e r a l l y,, the purest shit ever

rich bitch: u can't use pure and shit in the same setence

Player 2: ^

Gaykey D: ^

Christiiiiine~: ^

rolaninthedeep: ^

valentinesday: ^

babblingbrooke: ^

Player 1: wow i see how it is not even 2 minutes in and im already being disrespected smh

\- "Player 1" has left -

\- "Christiiiiine~" has added "Player 1" to the chat -

Christiiiiine~: Michael I'm sorry!! It was a joke!!!! :c

babblingbrooke: ^

Gaykey D: ^

valentinesday: ^

rich bitch: ^

rolaninthedeep: ^

Player 1: yO ITS O K A Y I KN O W I LEFT AS A JOKE IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO IT WAS A SOCIAL EXPERIMENT!11!2!!1!1121!!!

Player 1: anyways where the fuck did jeremy go

rich bitch: hes probably jerkin it to furry porn

Player 2: iM NOT!!

valentinesday: f u r r y

Gaykey D: ^

rich bitch: ^

rolaninthedeep: ^

Player 1: ^

babblingbrooke: ^

Player 2: tHOS TIS HAramsENT

Player 2: christine,, ur my last hope,, pleaS E,, dont agree with them

Christiiiiine~: Jeremy... I'm sorry...

Christiiiiine~: But I have to agree

Player 2: THATS IT IMT SUGING THSI IS HARAMSMENT IMK CLALING MY LWYER

Player 2: HDGSVOIOPOIH'NWGSREGXCZWDGARVNB N;BIKEU8OITEDGVARWGOIJHGRIDS

Player 1: shh my baby boy,, my child,, my porkchop,, my 2 for 4 mcdonalds deal,, its okay,,

rich bitch: "baby boy" kink y~

Gaykey D: babe shut up thats literally what i call u if u know what i mean ;^)

rolaninthedeep: :o

babblingbrooke: :o

valentinesday: :o

Player 2: :o

Player 1: oHH SHI T >:O

rich bitch: ;)

Christiiiiine~: No!! That's not okay! Not allowed! Talk that way privately!

Player 1: "NOT IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SUBURBS"

Gaykey D: no

valentinesday: "NOT IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SUBURBS" bb isnt that what neighbors yell when ur being to "noisy"?? c;

babblingbrooke: get over here nd we'll find out

Player 2: woA H UH M O K A Y T H E N

rolaninthedeep: its literally 12 am u guys pls do not

Christiiiiine~: Exactly. Chloe I forbid you from going to Brooke's house this late at night to find out if she's being loud! Why would you even go over to find out? What are you going to do?

Player 2: PROTECT THE INNOCENT MOM FRIEND!!!

Player 1: OHGMYMGOD

babblingbrooke: looks like im going over to chloes instead >:3

Christiiiiine~: Nope, we all have school tomorrow! It's time for bed, for all of us! If you don't listen I'll give you all the silent treatment, even you Jenna.

rolaninthedeep: gUYS GO TO SLEEPRF NWOE GOODNGIHT

rich bitch: oshi t goodnight guys

babblingbrooke: GN!!

babblingbrooke: gn chloe~

valentinesday: night bb ily <3

valentinesday: GOODNIGHT LOSERS!!

Gaykey D: G O O D N I G H T B O I S

Player 2: gn guys

Player 1: g00dn1ght

Christiiiiine~: That's what I thought, Goodnight guys! Sleep well!


	2. this is nice (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy gets "harassed" for like 1 second nd then wOW EDGE  
> ;^))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING
> 
> this sounds kinda depressing but my cat died?? so like,, ye a h thats my excuse oof
> 
> anYWAYS
> 
> (also u h m theyre off campus for lunch because im in highschool nd we're allowed to do that uwu)
> 
> this is really bad tho i gotta work on writing
> 
> also ngl i was scrolling through the meanspo tag on tumblr while writing this while also drinking a big glass of water
> 
> am i throwing my issues onto michael?? possibly ;^)

-

"You know Jeremy it's kind of fitting you let Michael choose your flavors and he mixed it into a rainbow"

"Rich I'm not gay i swear."

"Okay this is off topic but Michael? Why didn't you get anything to eat??"

This made him jump in his seat.

His mind was racing, but really, the only thought he could decipher was-

"Can we tell them should we tell them? No possibly we can't ever tell them it would ruin everything!"

The atmosphere somehow got even quieter.

Brooke was the first to speak up,

"Michael... are you okay? What can't you tell us?"

Christine was next

"Hey, it's okay, if you need to tell us something then do it, we all care about you."

And Rich

"Bro are you actually okay I'm worried"

He tuned out for the rest of the conversation until Jeremy decided to put his two cents in,

He started talking while standing up, reaching his arm out a little to try and hold Michael's shoulder. "Michael I don't know what you're hiding but please just tell us! You know we promised to never hide anything from each other and-"

He fucked up, oh god he fucked up. He just... couldn't control himself, the words just came out.

"WELL MAYBE IT'S ANNOYING TO LITERALLY HAVE YOU AND EVERYONE KNOWING ABOUT MY BUSINESS ALL THE TIME! IT'S LITERALLY SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING JEREMIAH CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

He breathed heavily, his cheeks red and sweat dripping from his forehead, he looked like he just killed a man.

Brooke, Jenna and Christine all had tears in their eyes, Jake and Rich were fuming, Chloe had immediately attached herself to her girlfriend and Jeremy...

Well he kinda just stood there trying to find the correct words, part of him wanted to calm Michael down and hug him and just talk it all out but the other part well...

He actually wanted to kill a man.

"FINE! IF IT'S SO HORRIBLE THAT PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU THEN LEAVE! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAYS!"

Little did he know Michael was already in his car and out in the parking lot, before speeding off he rolled downed the window-

"FUCK YOU TOO I HATE YOU ALL!" he screamed with tears rolling down his face, and in a last minute decision he flipped them all off and then sped off.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i did this my poor children i swear itll be really happy nd shit later on
> 
> alright but if u couldnt tell already michael has an eating disorder okay by e


	3. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER IM SO SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roast me and shit or give me motivation to update pls dear god

alright uh m

hihihihihi sorry i havent updated?? feel free to roast me i fuckin deserve it

bUT im starting school again in like two days and ive been swamped with grOSS LOVE FEELINGS BECAUSE IM A HOE ND I GET CRUSHES EASILY AND FUCKGINGFNG 

my new names jared fucking pineman because im always pining okay?

also i put on weight so i also have to take time out of my life to loose that because i wanna stay a skinny fuck

ALSO!! I GOT A KITTEN THATS P GREAT HER NAME IS SQUIP BUT I ALSO CALL HER LIL PUMP JR

 

so yeah thats it this is why i havent updated in so long but?? i have part of a chapter already written that ill try to work one!! so it hopefully will be out later today (probably not)

!!!!!!

can i get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boneless update??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY BB MICHAEL
> 
> no hes not gonna commit the suicides
> 
> hes just gonna be reckless while driving thats what the self harm in the tag means hes harming himself by driving really bad because hes anger okay because theres to many "oH MICHAEL CUTS HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stories (says me,, who reads those stories,, nd will probably write a story like that,,, if i dont include it in this,,,,)
> 
> michael isnt even really described driving like that its just implied dont worry
> 
> c:
> 
> BUT "HEERE" (ha funni meme right boyz??) IM UPDATING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?? Uhm,,, sorry for not updating,, you don't have to read this but-
> 
> So my anxiety?? Has been getting really bad to the point where I cry when leaving the house and my mom will do nOThInG??? about it??? She won't have me take medicine or go to a therapist where I can get some kind of help because she believes I can get over it?? I tried talking to her about this yesterday but she said that I can just get over my Social & Separation anxiety and it's not a mental illness unlike her not leaving the house and not socializing (She doesn't leave because she doesn't have her license and She does socialize, she's always out with friends or using my phone to talk to them). I also hinted at the fact that *puts lips to mic* "i have depression" and that I've literally almost swallowed an 1000 count bottle of advil in the last three days (I swallowed 3 oof) and she says that everyone else is going through this and it's just because I'm a teenager and I'll get over it?? And then I told her I know I'm not the only one and I literally said "there's 24, no wait,,, t w e n t y f i v e" because spongebob #memetohidethepain . But yeah and then I told her I'm way worse off than my "friend" who literally cuts for attention and has self diagnosed herself with depression and anxiety and is an overall hoe but sHE LITERALLY SAYS THAT MY "FRIENDS" MENTAL ILLNESS IS REAL?? AND MINE ISNT?????? SHES LITERALLY GONNA MAKE ME DO SOMETHING D R A S T I C TO HAVE HER KNOW I AM NOT H E A L T H Y. Also she says I abuse her??? M E A B U S I N G H E R????? I mean kinda since Im always angry and yelling and fighting with her and literally everyone else?? in my family to the point where they make my little brother leave to his room and has him lock the door in fear of me hurting him. but yea h
> 
> oof i sound like an edgy fanfiction connor murphy
> 
> another thing thats been taking up a lot of my time is that like,, IM FINNA GRADUATE EARLY NEXT YEAR IF I CAN???? ill be taking summer classes and more classes during the school year (aLSO IM TAKING PHYSICS INSTEAD OF BIO AND LIKE ALL MY CLASSES HAVE SENIORS TBH) but yeah, next year ill be taking online school (if allowed) and hopefully graduate at 16!!! this will help me get a head start!! and after this ill be going to an acting school and joining small city shows and try to make it to bigger city shows and mAYbE???? it would be my dream to be in a broadway show?????????????????????????????? idk man I just love acting okay shh
> 
> ANYWAYS ON WIYTH YTHE ANGSYT

"I'll- I'll just become better than them! Then they'll actually care about me for once!"

He took the back roads to make sure nobody got hurt.

-

"what the fuck just happened?"

It's something everyone was asking themselves.

"I... I don't know?"

7 out of 8 people were left behind 

Rich Jake Christine Jenna Chloe Brooke Jeremy

6 out of 7 people were talking

Rich Jake Christine Jenna Chloe Brooke

2 out of the 7 people were crying. Christine Jeremy

1 out of the 7 people well...

Jeremy had tuned out, He didn't want to comprehend anything right now.   
He couldn't believe that Michael did that to him.   
Michael Michael OH MY GOD WHERE DID MICHAEL GO IS HE OKAY?   
WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MICHAEL?   
Breathe breathe breathe it's okay.   
It's okay, Michael's okay.   
Don't worry he doesn't even want you to worry he wanted to be left alone he told you this.

6 out of 8 went back to class

Rich Jake Christine Jenna Chloe Brooke

2 out of 8 didn't

Michael Jeremy

1 out of 2 went home

Jeremy

1 out of 2 went to payless

Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short but now i definitely can update maybe??? later tonight even??? or tomorrow thanks to this being an easy chapter to go off of


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo

hi! this fic is shitty! ive saved it already and i just wanna know if its okay if i go back and redo it? or if i should just keep going from here and try to make it nOt shitty

yknow??

oof

thanks for reading mah boyes

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if its not that long!! im trying my best!!


End file.
